Envole-moi
by Mademoiselle Nobody
Summary: Si on surnomme Clint Barton " Œil-de-Faucon " ou " Moineau ", ce n'est pas pour rien, lui qui rêve de voler. Ne soupire plus, Moineau, Tony Stark est là pour te donner des ailes... Tony/Clint.


Titre : Envole-moi

Auteur : Miss Nobody

Rating : K+

Résumé : Si on surnomme Clint Barton " Œil-de-Faucon " ou " Moineau ", ce n'est pas pour rien, lui qui rêve de voler. Ne soupire plus, Moineau, Tony Stark est là pour te donner des ailes... Tony/Clint.

Disclamer : Les Avengers sont à Marvel. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Note : Bien, le ton de cet OS est un peu bizarre je trouve, mais ça m'est venue comme ça, bien que ce soit assez éloigné de mon style habituel. Enfin, je n'avais jamais écris de Romance donc bon... J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Assis sur le toit de la tour Stark, Clint Barton regardait les étoiles en rêvant.

Il était quatre heures du matin et pour une fois, New-York était calme. Oh, pas endormie, non - parce que la Grosse Pomme ne dort jamais, c'est bien connu - mais le rythme de la ville avait ralentit.

Mais Clint ne regardait pas New-York, aussi calme soit-elle. Assis en tailleur, Clint regardait le ciel.

Il regardait les étoiles briller, telles de minuscules lucioles, immobiles sur la voûte céleste d'un noir profond. Il regardait la lune, ronde et lumineuse, qui ressemblait à un phare pour navigateurs égarés, comme pour guider les âmes esseulées.

Clint, te sent-tu égaré et esseulé, pour fixer la lune si intensément ?

Clint se contentait de regarder le ciel, de laisser son esprit s'envoler.

A défaut de pouvoir s'envoler lui-même.

Il était " Œil-de-Faucon ", le super-héros, l'archer presque infaillible. Il était " Moineau ", l'homme toujours perché en hauteur quelque part.

Toujours des surnoms en rapport avec les oiseaux. Les oiseaux... Clint envie les oiseaux. Clint voudrait pouvoir faire comme eux, Clint voudrait pouvoir déployer ses ailes et s'envoler dans le ciel.

Mais il ne peut pas. Moineau n'est qu'un homme, Moineau n'a pas d'ailes...

Moineau... C'est le surnom que Tony lui a donné.

Tony ne l'appelle jamais " Œil-de-Faucon ". Il n'utilise pas " Clint " ou " Barton " non plus. Pour Tony, il est Moineau, et seulement Moineau. Et il est bien le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'avait appelé Moineau, Clint l'aurait probablement frappé. Mais Tony, c'est différent. Tony est le seul qui puisse l'appeler Moineau.

Ah Tony, Tony le charmeur, Tony l'irresponsable milliardaire, Tony l'insupportable génie, Tony le courageux héros... Tony, qui peut s'envoler, lui. Encore Tony. Toujours Tony.

Et lui, pauvre Moineau aux ailes brisés, tout juste bon à tirer quelques flèches.

Clint, est-ce tes ailes ou ton cœur que tu espères retrouver en regardant la lune ce soir ?

Clint sait très bien que la lune ne peux lui rendre ni l'un, ni l'autre. Son cœur, il l'a donné à un autre, et il ne le récupérera jamais. Des ailes, il n'en a jamais eu, et il n'en aura jamais non plus.

Clint, ne désespère pas, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu le sais bien. Le ciel est bien sombre maintenant, mais l'heure la plus sombre est juste avant l'aube. Il te suffit de regarder, Clint, de voir ce que la lune te montre de sa lumière...

Au-dessus de la ville si calme, Tony Stark faisait des pirouettes dans le ciel.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Tony n'a jamais beaucoup dormi. Son cerveau avait du mal à s'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour ça. C'est le prix à payer pour être un génie.

Tout le monde savait pour l'insomnie chronique de Tony. Tout le monde pensait qu'il passait toutes ses nuits dans son atelier, à construire de nouvelles machines plus folles les unes que les autres. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, bien sûr. Mais Tony avait aussi une autre activité nocturne, une activité secrète. La nuit, Tony enfilait son armure et il s'envolait. Juste pour le plaisir de voler, de défier les lois de la physique, de se griser de la vitesse et des pirouettes qu'il faisait comme en ferait un enfant.

Tony aimait agir comme un enfant, lui qui a eu une enfance si triste, si solitaire.

Mais voler lui permettait aussi de se calmer, de penser tranquillement. Sans folie, sans urgence, sans dérangement. De se recentrer sur lui-même. Une réflexion lente et douce, profonde. Si éloignée de l'image qu'il présentait au monde !

Tony, pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de t'éloigner du sol pour réfléchir ? Te confies-tu à la lune, puisque personne d'autre ne t'écoutes ?

Tony se contentait de parcourir le ciel, de laisser son corps s'envoler.

A défaut de pourvoir le faire mentalement.

Il avait besoin de ces moments de calme. Il avait besoin, parfois, de cesser de penser à toute allure. Alors Tony rejoignait les étoiles, tel un oiseau.

Tel un oiseau... Moineau. Clint. Clint, qu'il est le seul à appeler Moineau. Clint, qui accepte ce surnom, sans que Tony ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Il sait très bien que Clint ne l'accepterai pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi lui a-t-il le droit ? Tony ne sait pas.

Ah Moineau, Moineau, si fort et fragile. Moineau, si habile, aux flèches et à la langue acérées. Moineau, désorienté et perdu. Moineau, solitaire, si solide... Moineau, toujours si calme, lui.

Encore Clint. Toujours Clint.

Et lui, pauvre Tony à l'esprit si fatigué, tout juste bon à faire quelques pirouettes.

Tony, est-ce le calme ou ton cœur que tu espères retrouver en rejoignant la lune ce soir ?

Tony sait très bien que la lune ne peux lui rendre ni l'un, ni l'autre. Son cœur, il l'a confié à un autre, et il ne le lui reprendra jamais. Le calme, il ne l'a jamais connu, et il n'en sera jamais capable non plus.

Tony, ne désespère pas, rien n'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Le ciel est bien sombre maintenant, mais l'heure la plus sombre est juste avant l'aube. Il te suffit de regarder, Tony, de voir ce que la lune te montre de sa lumière...

...

Qui aperçu l'autre en premier, à la lueur du clair de lune ? Qui sait. Probablement que même pour les deux hommes, c'était impossible à dire. Peut-être en même temps ?

Mais au fond, peu importe, non ? L'essentiel, c'est que Clint se mit debout, avançant jusqu'au bord du toit, tandis que Tony vint flotter juste devant lui.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. C'était très étrange venant de leur part, surtout de Tony, mais aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de parler. L'instant paraissait irréel, hors du temps. Parler risquait de le briser.

Et puis face à l'autre, les mots paraissaient si dérisoires...

C'est finalement un violent courant d'air qui les fit bouger. Littéralement puisque, supris, Clint trébucha.

Et tomba du toit.

Tony eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait soudain de battre. Heureusement, ses réflexes prirent le dessus et instinctivement, il attrapa Clint par la taille.

\- Eh bien, Moineau, si tu veux explorer le ciel, n'oublie pas de déployer tes ailes !

\- Quelles ailes ?

\- Moineau aurait-il brisé ses ailes ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi, pauvre Moineau...

Tony lui sourit.

\- Ce soir Moineau, tu en as.

Tony repartit à l'horizontale en tenant Clint par la taille, de façon à ce qu'il puisse avoir l'impression de voler comme un oiseau.

Au dessus de Big Apple, sous le regard tendre de Tony, Clint réalisa son rêve le plus fou : voler.

Enfin... l'un de ses rêves des plus fous.

Le moment parût éternel, immuable aux deux hommes, aux deux oiseaux. Malheureusement, tout a une fin. En l'occurrence, c'est le froid que Clint finit par ressentir qui poussa Tony à le redéposer sur le toit de la Tour.

Clint se tourna vers lui, les yeux tout aussi brillant que les étoiles du ciel.

\- Merci Tony... Merci.

Tony enleva son casque, avança d'un pas et posa une main gantée de fer sur sa joue.

\- De rien, Moineau...

Puis se rapprocha encore...

C'est sous la protection de la lune, plus étincelante que jamais, qu'ils s'embrassèrent enfin.

Voilà ! Je vous l'avez dit, un peu étrange comme ambiance mais c'est pas trop nul, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ceux qui suivent The Avengers Family, j'ai peur que le prochain drabble n'arrive pas tout de suite vu que j'ai bien des tas d'idées, mais aucune que je n'arrive à transcrie * Nobody se tape le front, désespérée par elle-même *.

Bon, une review pour me rassurer/me consoler (de moi-même)/me faire plaisir/autres ?


End file.
